


逃婚指南

by kuxva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuxva/pseuds/kuxva
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 2





	逃婚指南

“潘西？”德拉科·马尔福，本该西装革履，在婚礼拱门下和他的娇妻交换誓言和你侬我侬的肉麻眼神，此时此刻却把衬衫袖子挽到手肘，一条领带被扯散，挂在脖子里，手中端着喝了一半的酒，挑眉望向潘西。  
“德拉科？”潘西·帕金森，本该面若桃花，身着一袭纯白婚纱，挽着父亲的手走向红毯尽头的新郎，这时套着被污水弄脏裙摆的婚纱，黑色短发上戴着的头纱七倒八歪，也朝德拉科挑眉回礼。  
“我以为你在和你的“宝贝”结婚。”德拉科喝了口酒，斜着眼瞥了一眼潘西，说话的语气意味不明。  
潘西坐下来，向酒保要了杯酒。“这话我也该问你，ins上发西装自拍又在评论里加个爱心emoji的可是你。”  
“我只是发了个自拍。”德拉科辩解。  
潘西直接亮出证据，她举着手机质问道：“那你11:23分的twitter为什么要发一对戒指的照片，还配文说“我的蜜糖甜心，我爱你”——呃，真恶心，德拉科。”  
“你怎么知道那不是我新养的小狗？”  
“谁会管自己的狗叫蜜糖甜心？”潘西往喉咙里灌了口酒，“你不会被你未婚妻甩了吧？”  
潘西必须承认，她说这话时是有些幸灾乐祸的快感。要知道忍受“德拉科式情话”长达一个月堪比酷刑，他是个讽刺人的奇才，可惜他说情话时脑子就像被巨怪狠狠揍过一拳。  
“你该不会是嫉妒我有美好的爱情吧？你的甜心去哪儿了，潘西？”德拉科坏心眼地瞥了一眼她裙摆上的污渍，见到后者恼羞成怒地把酒杯重重往桌上一拍他才收回眼神。  
德拉科巴不得潘西结不成婚。

一个月前  
“德拉科。”布雷斯走到德拉科身边，后者握着ps4手柄操作着屏幕上的角色。  
布雷斯叫了他好几声，对方的注意力始终集中在电视上。他不得不绕到茶几前，挡住德拉科的视线。  
“布雷斯——”德拉科哀嚎道，“那个boss只差一丝血了，我再喝口果粒橙就能过了！”  
“德拉科，你可长点心吧。”布雷斯俯身拿走德拉科的手柄，“我不管你要喝果粒橙还是脉动，反正你今天传不了火。”  
“你女朋友要和人跑了。”  
“啊？”德拉科听到这句话才停止尝试抢回手柄。他立刻拿起放在茶几上的手机，打开通讯录拨通潘西的号码。他把听筒放在耳边，几声忙音过后不是他所期待的潘西慵懒的声线，取而代之的是机械女声的提示：“您已被对方加入黑名单，无法……”  
德拉科挂了电话。  
他望向布雷斯时，对方耸了耸肩，表情上写着“我说什么吧”。  
“怎么回事？”  
“我倒要问问你和潘西说了什么。你们冷战了快两个月，你也不肯服个软。”  
“是她先翻我旧账。”德拉科嘀嘀咕咕。  
“这就是潘西上个礼拜找你和好，你却叽叽歪歪把人说得一边抹眼泪一边摔门的理由？”  
德拉科立刻反驳：“我说话的态度明明和平时没两样。”  
“你平时说话就够呛人了。”布雷斯终于找到潘西的社交账号。德拉科凑近手机屏幕，看见潘西在今天早上8点发了一张牵手的照片，照片加了黑白滤镜。一只手涂了指甲油，在滤镜的作用下显示成了浅灰色，另一只手靠近照片边缘，有一半都没入镜，但露出来的那部分能看出来是双骨节分明的手。  
是个男人的。  
德拉科的脑子现在指示着他提着魔杖去给那个男人施个钻心咒。  
“等等。”布雷斯拦住了他。  
德拉科又仔细地看了看那张照片：涂了指甲油的一定是潘西的手——她不是不喜欢浅色吗，别是为现在这个男人转了性。德拉科一想到这个可能就把脸皱成一团。他继续放大图片看另一只手——仔细一看这个男人的手指细细长长，反而像个女人的手，指甲有些长，皮肤也一般——哪儿都比不过自己，潘西能看上他别是被下了迷情剂。  
这条ins下有达芙妮·格林格拉斯的赞和评论：“👏”。她在鼓什么掌？庆祝潘西单方面和我分手？德拉科把一肚子火气迁怒到达芙妮身上。  
突然，他想起了什么，拨通了西奥多的电话。

西奥多接到电话时莫名其妙，德拉科说话前言不搭后语，让他一句都没听懂，只有快要刺破耳膜的音量让他明白事态的严重性。  
半小时后西奥多抛下公司的工作，紧赶慢赶到了德拉科的公寓门外。  
打开的门后站着布雷斯。“出什么事了啊？”西奥多扶着玄关的墙换上拖鞋。  
布雷斯翻了个白眼，比了个“潘西”的口型。  
德拉科躺在沙发上要死要活。  
四十分钟前还极具魅力的游戏，现在即使在篝火的不远处有一群嗷嗷待打的小怪都提不起他的兴趣了。  
布雷斯带着西奥多走进来时，德拉科极具戏剧性地用手臂捂着额头，嘴里不停地念叨着《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的某句对白。  
“适当的悲伤可以表示感情的深切，过度的伤心却可以证明智慧的欠缺。*”西奥多忍不住说。  
『*出自莎士比亚』  
沙发上的人闻声回头，他立刻坐起来，冲到西奥多跟前：“西奥多，你是我最好的朋友。”  
“你十分钟前求我给潘西打电话的时候也是这么说的。”  
“那你打了吗？”西奥多没搭理德拉科。  
“我打了，结果就是潘西挂了电话还把我拉黑了。”  
西奥多低头摆弄了会儿手机，开了免提的手机不一会儿就告诉他，他也荣登潘西黑名单。  
“西奥多，达芙妮有没有和你说过什么关于潘西的事？”  
“我和达芙妮这几天吵架嘛，你又不是不知道，我们还没和好呢。”他叹了口气。  
“那你能教教我怎么哄女朋友吗？”  
“情场高手从一开始就站你旁边，你不问他来问我？”  
“可他说我已经没救了。”  
布雷斯解释：“从我教你说情话的第一天，你把女孩的头发比作乌鸦的时候，我就领悟了朽木不可雕的道理。”  
“那我该怎么办？我总不能眼睁睁看着她和别人甜甜蜜蜜吧？”  
西奥多和布雷斯这时候在德拉科身边坐下，柔软的皮沙发感受到了重量，向下陷了陷。  
“告诉我，德拉科·马尔福，你还爱她吗？”这次说话的是西奥多。  
德拉科庄重地点了点头，一早起来没梳的头发乱糟糟地晃了晃。  
“我有个办法。”  
德拉科凑近了。  
“你也找个女朋友——”  
“那我不是出轨了吗！”  
“潘西都和你分手了，你那不叫出轨，叫另寻新欢。”布雷斯说。  
“我的意思是你假装有个女朋友，装出不在乎的样子，用激将法让潘西……”  
“回心转意。”德拉科和西奥多异口同声。  
德拉科站起来，两只手紧紧攥住西奥多的左手，同时挤出两滴眼泪，说：“西奥多，你是我最亲密的挚友。”

当时德拉科握着西奥多的手摇得有多情真意切，现在他的处境就有多尴尬。  
西奥多原本向德拉科担保，潘西不出两天就会找他复合，可是现在已经快两周了，潘西那边似乎还是要和他死磕到底的意思：  
潘西发一张牵手照片，他就发和“女友”散步的；他发高档餐厅约会照，潘西那边直接发个男友的背影床照——德拉科看到时只恨巫师们不争气，怎么还没发明出可以隔着手机屏幕施恶咒的手机。  
“怎么办，西奥多，怎么办。”德拉科在客厅来回踱步，西奥多坐在沙发上，眼睛也不抬，和电话那头的达芙妮“宝贝”来“甜心”去。  
终于等到他放下电话，德拉科一刻在他的身边坐下，第十三次真诚地询问道：“怎么办？”  
“要我说你们两个人毅力非常啊……我和达芙妮都和好两回了。”  
“那还不是你的主意？潘西现在都订婚了，全完了。”  
“什么？！你和潘西这段时间有联系吗？”  
“有啊，我去她家找她，她直接当着我的面摔了门。”  
“德拉科，你真是……”个白痴。  
西奥多终于能和布雷斯共情。他现在诚心向梅林忏悔他的罪过：他不该在布雷斯教德拉科说情话时笑得前仰后合。现在这一悲惨命运终于轮到他，好不容易收敛起情绪，西奥多说：“那你也假装订婚，还要营造出和女友关系很好的样子。”  
“这能有用吗？”连着失败了好多次，德拉科现在对西奥多的建议格外警惕。  
“你就按照我的方法做，如果她还爱你，就会来找你复合。”西奥多说话时并没有注意没挂断的电话那头达芙妮的轻笑。

“西西。”  
达芙妮今天穿了条深色礼服，她把手机放在化妆桌上，潘西接通时，她正在往脸上抹腮红。  
“什么事——”潘西打了个哈欠，“你今天不是要参加公司的酒会吗？”  
“对，对，我现在在化妆。”  
“记得别再用芭比粉口红配晚礼服。”  
“当然不会。”达芙妮撇撇嘴，把刚要拿起来的唇膏放了下去。“你猜我刚刚和西奥多打电话听到什么了？”  
“是他又把你喜欢的颜色记错了还是他挂电话之前没说我爱你？”  
“得了，潘西，我又不是17岁。”达芙妮重新挑了一支牛血色口红，扭开盖子往嘴唇上抹，“德拉科说是要和女友‘假装’订婚。”  
电话那边沉默片刻，说：“假装？这也太奇怪了。”  
“嗯哼，他现女友哪儿可能同意。”  
“这么久了那个小婊子都没露过脸——”  
“也从来不点赞，不评论。”  
“连我都会切个小号装装样子。她女朋友活得比霍格沃茨的幽灵还没存在感。”  
达芙妮对着镜子照了照：“说真的，你打算什么时候和德拉科复合，时不时被你抓过去扮你男友都快让西奥多以为我们俩在给伏地魔二代效忠。”  
“哼，”潘西翻了一页手边的杂志，铜版纸上印着一条婚纱。她想：做戏就要做全套。

现在  
做戏就要做全套。  
潘西现在开始质问自己为什么不肯老老实实躺在床上，和自己的空气男友共度春宵。  
洗手池的龙头被打开，清水一下子涌出来，潘西拿了块毛巾，伸手沾了点水，试图擦去婚纱上的酒渍。  
潘西已经往胃里灌了四杯酒了，她仍旧毫无醉意，她不知道什么时候自己才能醉得不知今夕何夕，让自己的大脑短暂地丧失尴尬的能力。  
不过这事也没这么轻松，毕竟幻影移形到自己前男友所在的酒吧也不是常事。  
她叹了口气。裙子上的酒渍还有明显的一大块，她抬起头时，看见镜子里映出德拉科的身影。  
德拉科的酒量并不好——潘西一向知道，现在他苍白的脸上缀着两朵红晕，黑色领带不知道被他扔到哪儿去了，失去了束缚的衬衫领口索性大敞着，酒吧朦胧的灯光让他看上去深深浸在情欲的天堂里。  
德拉科脚步虚浮，七拐八弯好不容易才到潘西身后，让她不由得觉得他能顺利到厕所门口简直是个奇迹。  
他从背后环住潘西的腰，后者的身体明显僵了僵。强烈的爱意在她的喉咙里滚了滚，最后被汹涌而来的嫉妒和刻薄吞没：“你未婚妻不介意么？”  
“我哪里来的未婚妻？”德拉科的下巴靠在潘西的肩上，他说话时有意无意地朝她耳朵吹气，让她酥了半边身子。这时候，他微微抬眼，望着镜子里的潘西。  
德拉科现在是实话实说：他早就醉得头昏脑涨，甚至都快忘了西奥多这一号人。  
潘西“嗤”了一身，转身用食指轻轻推开他。醉了酒的德拉科懒得考虑面子不面子的问题。他不依不饶地抱住潘西，低下头讨好似的啄她的嘴角。  
最后，她也记不得他们是怎么从酒吧的厕所吻到德拉科的床上，等她回过神，她已经被德拉科的手挑逗得娇喘连连。  
潘西仰头，主动迎上德拉科的嘴唇，对方的舌头立刻探入，两人纠缠在一起，带出“啧啧”的淫靡水声。  
德拉科手上的动作也没停，两根手指在她的体内不疾不徐地抽插，反而让她觉得越来越空虚，迫切地渴求德拉科的身体。  
这长长一个深吻结束后，潘西微微喘着气，两条手臂环住德拉科的脖子，凑近对方的耳边说：  
“给我。”  
德拉科进入她体内时，她忍不住发出娇吟。她的身体一察觉到德拉科的进入就迎了上去，他们的身体彼此相契合，这种让她意乱神迷的快感失而复得后让她痴迷。  
他们疯狂地渴求着彼此，身心都融合在一起的滋味妙不可言，德拉科又一次吻了上来，潘西上下两排牙齿咬住德拉科的下嘴唇时用了些力，似乎在发泄自己几个月以来的不满。他闷哼了一声，随后更加用力地吻住潘西的唇，他能感受到她的柔软，吐息间是愈来愈浓的欲望和爱。  
德拉科抽送的幅度越来越快，潘西叫床声中也多夹杂了些快要到顶峰时的妩媚。  
最终，潘西感受到有一股热流射入体内，她的身体不由自主地紧绷，为极致的快乐而颤抖。她紧紧搂着德拉科，两人一起进入了情欲的天堂。  
“我爱你，潘西，我一直爱你。”高潮过后，德拉科还喘着气。他侧躺在潘西身旁，用手臂把潘西揽到怀里，不停地去吻她的脸。  
潘西在黑暗中咬了咬嘴唇，她的身体还残留着高潮的余韵，她抬头看着天花板，最后转过身，用双手捧住德拉科的脸，望着他在夜色中不太真切的浅灰色眼睛，说：“我一直很爱你。”

达芙妮躺在西奥多怀里，嘴里嚼着几粒巧克力豆，边说话边往男友的嘴里喂了一粒：“你们真是天生一对啊。”  
“你们绕了一大圈只为了让对方嫉妒？”布雷斯最近又和一个姑娘打得火热，听到德拉科说完，才从聊天界面抬起头。  
“等等，亲爱的，你是一直都知道吗？”西奥多突然反应过来，低下头问达芙妮。  
达芙妮心虚地哼了两声，往嘴里又扔了颗巧克力，装出没法说话的样子。  
潘西从试衣间走了出来，身后拖着婚纱夸张的裙摆，抹胸长裙的腰间点缀着手工刺绣。  
“这条怎么样？”  
“就是它了！”达芙妮激动地一下子坐了起来，“我向梅林发誓这是最完美的一条！”  
“你觉得呢？”潘西带着笑意望向德拉科。  
“你美极了，我的新娘。”德拉科走到她的身边，低头吻了吻她的嘴唇。


End file.
